youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
AnimalTales: God Loves You Very Much
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's movie-spoof of "VeggieTales: God Loves You Very Much". Cast: * Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato * Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) as Larry the Cucumber * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus * Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) as Laura Carrot * Sagwa Miao (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) as Annie * E.B. (Hop) as Joe the Yellow Tomato Stories: The includes 3 stories: * AnimalTales: The Ballad of Streaky * AnimalTales: Streaky: Tuba Warrior * AnimalTales: Tom, Fievel, and Streaky The Ballad of Streaky * Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) as Larry the Cucumber as Little Joe * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape as Little Joe's Father * Toulouse (The Aristocats) as Jean Claude as Jude * Marie (The Aristocats) as Phillipe Pea as Reuben * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt as a Servant * Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) as Madame Blueberry as Miss Kitty * Mushu (Mulan) as Scooter Carrot as McPotipher * Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato as Sheriff Bob * Pedro (Rio) as Jimmy Gourd as The Baker * Nico (Rio) as Jerry Gourd as The Blacksmith * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus as The Banker * Delilah (Krypto the Superdog) as Scallion #1 as The Executioner * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Nezzer as Billy Jones * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus as Benjamin * Bud and Lou (Krypto the Superdog) as The Scallions as Desperados * Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Charlie Pincher as The Prospector Streaky: Tuba Warrior * Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) as Larry the Cucumber as Gideon * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape as Angel Grape * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Nezzer as Midianite * Pedro and Nico (Rio) as Jimmy and Jerry Gourd as The Parade Reporters * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus as Asparagus Soldier * Hyenas (The Lion King), Marmosets (Rio), Foosas (Madagascar), Rhino Guards (Robin Hood), Outlanders (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride), Wolves (Beauty and the Beast), and Gremlins (Gremlins) as Midianites Tom, Fievel, and Streaky * Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato as Rack (Shadrach) * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus as Shack (Meshach) * Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) as Larry the Cucumber as Benny (Abednego) * Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) as Laura Carrot * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Nebby K. Nezzer * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Grandpa George * Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) and Lemurs (Madagascar) as The Peas as Chocolate Factory Employees * Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Mom Asparagus * Miss Kitty's Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective) as Asparagus Singers Silly Songs: This features 2 silly songs: * Streaky's High Silk Hat (from AnimalTales: Fievel the Kindly Viking) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from AnimalTales: Very Silly Songs!) Streaky's High Silk Hat * Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) as Larry the Cucumber * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus * Timon (The Lion King) as Art Bigotti * Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Mr. Nezzer * Berlioz (The Aristocats) as Jean-Claude Pea * Brainy Barker (Krypto the Superdog) as Miss Achmetha * Junior the Buffalo (Home on the Range) as Apollo Gourd * Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato * Delilah (Krypto the Superdog) as Scallion #1 The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) as Larry the Cucumber * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:VeggieTales Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360